Administration
Remote Control (RCON) "RCON" is short for Remote CONsole; it allows you to make changes to the server and gives you access to administrative commands when you're connected to a remote server. To use the RCON, you first need to open Console and enter your server's password by typing: /rconpassword After you have entered the RCON password you can access all the RCON capabilities, by typing: /rcon RCON Commands These commands allow individuals to remotely administer a server. Their use is based on having the RCON password. These commands are to be used in the console. Kicking Kicking a player means disconnecting them from the server. They are free to return immediately after a kick, if they choose to do so. /rcon kick "" You can use a player's name, but it is sometimes difficult to know what a player's name is. For example if they mix lowercase L (l) and pipe (|) to make the name: lll||l||lll|||ll|l|l. How do you type that in console without making a mistake? Instead, use /playerlist to find the player's number and kick that way. /rcon kick UrT_Player /rcon kick 5 To give the player a reason for being kicked, type it in quotes after the kick command. If you forget the quotes, that player will only see the first word you type and the rest will be stripped. /rcon kick 8 "Team killing is bad, mmmkay?" Restart Server While you can't actually restart the server from RCON, you can reload the server.cfg, which amounts to about the same thing. /rcon exec server.cfg Ban an IP The first thing that you have to do before banning anyone is to add this line to the server.cfg file: set filterBan 1 Now you can add an IP to the ban list. To find a player's IP, use the status command: /rcon status Next add a ban by typing in the console (you can also use IP masks): /rcon addIP To remove an IP from the list: /rcon removeIP To list the IPs currently banned, open the banlist.txt file. Referees Referees are a feature that has been added to help server admins manage their servers. The referee is like a less powerful version of RCON—you can set a password and give it out to trusted players. Unlike RCON, the referee has limited control over how they can affect the server. It gives them the ability to do things like mute annoying players, kick them and even ban them from the server for up to 3 hours. All referee commands start with the ref command. The basic referee command looks something like this: /ref Referee commands can only be used by a client who has logged on as a referee using the reflogin command with a valid password. If a password has not been set, or if the server has disabled the referee function, no one will be able to login as a referee. Enabling Referees To enable a referee, a server admin first needs to set the referee password: /g_refpass Then set whether the referee can ban people: /g_refNoBan 0 //(to give them ban power) /g_refNoBan 1 //(to stop them from banning players) Finally enable referees: /g_referee 1 Be very careful with allowing referees to ban players on your server, unless you can trust them to use the power responsibly. Otherwise, you might find angry players boycotting your server! Log on as Referee To login as a referee you need to ask the server administrator for the referee password. Once you have it, you can login by pulling down the console and typing: /reflogin If you enter the password correctly and the server is set up to allow referees, then you will receive a message telling you that you have successfully logged in. Once logged in you can use all the referee commands. These commands and their effects are listed below. Referee commands Category:Server Admin